The search for ambrosia
by AnimeKitty
Summary: Indiana and his secertary go on a search for the food of the gods.


I don't own Indiana Jones or the characters in this movie. They belong to Steven Spielburg. I only own this fic   
and my own character. So you guys know the whole thing and I don't have to explain it. I'm redoing this fic   
because I'm not happy with the plot right now.  
  
  
  
Indiana's Secretary  
  
  
  
I didn't imagine that my master's degree in history would get me a secretary job for Dr. Indiana Jones.   
MY work only consisted of taking his messages, correcting term papers and exams, and even teach his class   
when he's absent. Dr. Jones is never around. He's usually doing his outside work. Or on an archeological   
expedition so his university life sort of piled on to me. It's more of a routine which would someday change.   
When his outside life paid me a visit....  
  
  
  
Dr. Jone's office,1938   
  
  
*Slam* " I'm sorry, We're closed." I didn't look up from the papers I was reading because I thought it   
was another student in for some tutoring.   
  
" Dr. Jones ? " It wasn't one of the youthful voices in one of Dr. Jone's classes. I finally looked up   
to see a handsome man in a nice black busniess attire with a matching hat.   
  
" No I'm not Dr. Jones," I answered. " But maybe when i get off in a few minutes we might get something   
to drink and-" the man smiled.   
  
" No, I just want to see Dr. Jones, Floreline," He's German. I thought he wasn't bad looking for one.   
Well he was the cutest one I've ever seen." Do you know where he is ? "  
  
" No Dr. Jones hasn't been in for almost two weeks," I told him. " Do you want me to take down a   
message ? " I pulled out a note pad. Two pairs of hands grabbed arms and pushed me towards the table.   
They turned me over to see the handsome man and more of his friends smile at me. I didn't know what   
to do. I was paralyzed. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" I squirmed under their pressure.  
  
" Relax Floreline this won't hurt as much," the handsome man took out a swiss army knife from his   
coat. His leather gloved hand reached over and yanked her white blouse open.   
  
" If this is some kind of sick German fetish, I don't want to take part in it,"  
  
" I know you'll enjoy it Floreline," he whispered it in to my ear. " Don't take it personal. I need  
you to take a message for me to your boss. " I wasn't about to be some German wirrting pad.  
So I had to do what I had to do.   
  
" My name isn't Floreline," I kicked the guy away from me and struggled like hell to get the German   
men away from me. I got up from the table and opened the door to see someone in my way. Someone I   
was glad to see. " Dr. Jones ? " He smiled at me. Then when he looked forward he saw the men. His   
eyes widened.  
  
" Get down Ms. Wei!" He grabbed me and ducked. A swiss army knife flew through the spot we were   
just standing on and hit the wall. When the business attire men ran towards us. I kicked the them   
hard in the stomach with my black pumps. We got up and ran out of the room.   
  
" Who are those people ? " I asked him. A couple of guns were fired. We ducked all of the bullets.  
  
" Let's just say bad comapny," He took out his gun and started to fire at them. We ran out of the hall  
ways and into the girl's bathroom. He locked the door up and barracaded it with the trashcans. Then   
he opened the window. I was about to climb out of it till I felt his hand yank me back into the bathroom.  
  
" What are you doing ? "   
  
" Just go to a stall and stand on the toilet seat," I followed what he said. We both went to seperate   
stalls and waited for the germans. A few moments later the blew the handle up and kicked the door open.   
They ran towards the window then muttered some curses. I heard them turn around and walk out the bathroom.   
  
" That was close," I got off the toilet seat and opened the door.  
  
" Hello Floreline," I shouted out of fear as I saw the same German manstand before me with another guy   
besides him. He walked towards me and I backed up slowly back into the stall. I stopped till I sat down   
on the toilet seat. " Now since you have no where to go, I'd suggest that you tell me where Dr. Jones   
is ? " I heard a rustle then someone fell down to the ground. We both turned to see Dr. Jones stand   
there and crack his knuckles. He punched the German man in the face. He fell back and laid unconcious   
on the stall wall.   
  
" Do you have a car ? " I nodded. I got up and we walked out of the bathroom.  
  
" Where did you learn how to fight like that ? "  
  
" Oh just from Bad company," We walked out of the university door and into the parking lot. There were   
some bullets which passed us. We both ducked. Indiana took his gun out and fired at the men who were   
shooting at us. This kept continuing till he ran out of bullets.  
  
" Oh just great, " I sighed. " I'm tired from all this running around. " I took off my left pump   
and threw it athem. It hit one of the Germans unconcious. Then I took my other pump and aimed it   
at the other one. It hit its target.   
  
" Nice throw," smiled Indiana. " Where did you learn to throw like that ? "  
  
" Oh just from bad company," I answered back. " Let's just go. Where do you live ? "  
  
" I can't go back home, " answered Indiana. " That's where they'll find me. "  
  
" Who ? "   
  
" The same guys that attacked us."  
  
" No, I mean who are they ? " I asked  
  
" They're Nazis and I'll explain way they're after me later-"  
  
" Later ? " I asked. " Dr. Jones, I have so much papers that your studens wrote to correct and I   
have to -"  
  
" You're running my curriculum ? "  
  
"Of course- hey don't change the subject," I interjected. " what do you mean by I'll explain later ? "  
  
" I mean that your coming with me to Greece."  
  
" What for ? "  
  
" YOu're not safe here,"said Indiana. " They'll come back with more people to get you since you   
are one of the people who knows about my whereabouts." He did have a point. Indiana grabbed my arm   
and dragged me out into the parking lot.  
  
" Hey you didn't ask me if I wanted to go,"Indiana gave an exsperated look.  
  
" Look if you go with me, you will be paid -"  
  
" That's not what I'm looking for," I pulled my hand back. He turned around and gave me an   
angry stare.  
  
" Then what do you want ? " asked Indiana.  
  
" You haven't read my resume have you ? " I crossed my arms.  
  
" No you were the first person who spoke eloquently and I figured-"  
  
" Yea, but I also graduated from USC with a masters in Social Science," I spoke probably with a   
little air of arrogance.  
  
"Then why do you have a secertary job ? "  
  
" I don't have any archeological experiences," I frowned. " Now that's where you come in. "  
  
" Fine, " Jones wanted to get away from the Nazis. A smile appeared on my face. " Let's just   
get up here before they wake up." He grabbed my hand and dragged my off to the parking lot.   
A nazi solider woke up. I stopped and kicked him in the head.  
  
" Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran towards my car. 


End file.
